1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack including different kinds of cells and a power device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power device may include a battery pack for storing energy (e.g., regeneration energy and electrical energy generated by an engine while driving a hybrid vehicle). For example, a power device may include a first battery pack and a second battery pack. Electrical energy is stored in the first battery pack and the second battery pack, and power may be supplied from the first battery pack and the second battery pack to an electrical load. A pack voltage of the first battery pack may be higher than that of the second battery pack.
In general, the first battery pack includes the same kind of battery cells and the second battery pack also includes the same kind of battery cells. The kind of the battery cells that form the first battery pack may be different from that of the battery cells that form the second battery pack.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.